


Ghost

by powerweirdo



Series: The ghost of my dreams [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Ghost! Changkyun, M/M, Paranormal, Past Lives, Pining, Swearing, implied wonhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon falls in love with a man who appears in his room at night.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: The ghost of my dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Well helloooUUU lemme introduce you to an idea i got through a Japanese game which i cannot explain. I must admit this is the fic i have fallen deeply in love with, from myself of course. I hope it will trigger your uwu Hyungkyun heart too :3  
> I want to let you know that this might have upcoming parts, I do want to give these two a little extra bonus because of the end. So feel free to bookmark and comment about the process or smt.  
> Love y'all lots and breathe in this creature of Ghost!Changkyun because I love this concept now.

Hyungwon stepped into his living room, dropped his grocery bag off on the couch and wandered the way into the apartment. He sighed to the picture of his own fatigued state in the mirror. His hair poked up into different directions, each strand looking for an individual signal. Greased together by sweat and his forehead felt moist.

He splashed water into his face, and by the waft of his shirt, he felt the foul smell coming off him. Hyungwon scrunched his nose and groaned. Did he go to the grocery store smelling like this? Fuck.

He threw his sweaty clothes into the basket next to the counter. Stepping into the shower, he hummed in unison with the rustling from the shower head. Finally smelling better than sweat, he shimmied into his clean clothes.

Retreating to the grocery bag, he places each item into the fridge, freezer and cabinet, all depending on the item.

Hyungwon made sure to wrap himself tight into his blanket and rolled around to glare at the TV screen on the other side of the room. Dozing off, eyelids closing, he felt heavy against the cushions.

_Clunk._

Startled, Hyungwon rose up, glanced to the kitchen where the sound came from. He padded through the door, one of the cabinet doors had opened and touched one of the chairs. Frowning, he walked over to close it. Maybe the magnets started to lose grip?

Hyungwon stepped away from the kitchen, and the clunk sounded again. He turned, just to see the same door open. He closed it. Stared at it to catch it open. But it did nothing. He spun on his heel, and the clunk greeted.

"No," he groaned, ignored the door.

He turned the TV off and headed for his bedroom. Curled up in his bed, he scrolled through the messages he had left untouched. Hoseok asked about the last things Hyunwoo noted before they ended the practice. The guy was too busy flirting with this Minhyuk guy he met online to realize Hyunwoo gave them orders.

Hyungwon replied to the elder's messages with the new time and schedule as quickly as he could.

Kihyun saw he was online and already blew his phone up with questions. If he ate, if he took care of himself, how he was doing, and all these mom-questions of his. Kihyun was his roommate, and thank God for him. When Hyungwon got home from practice and his limbs trembled worse than earthquakes, he relied on another person's presence to make food. Oh boy, could Kihyun make food.

He always made sure to make enough food to store in the fridge, either for breakfast, lunch at practice or microwave dinner the next day.

But Kihyun was sleeping over at Jooheon's place, his boyfriend, and Hyungwon admitted he missed the presence of the older male around. Though he was happy for the two of them. He lived with Kihyun, wouldn't be the end of the world.

Kihyun said his goodnight, Hoseok sent a thumbs up and, presumably, jumped back into his flirting mess with Minhyuk.

Hyungwon turned the sound off on his phone. Placed it face down on the nightstand and closed his eyes.

¨

"You look like a dead fish," Hoseok laughed, shoved Hyungwon's head lightly and dumped down next to the younger.

"Mh, slept bad," he replied. Rubbed his eyes, yet again he had fallen asleep the second he got the chance to. He almost fell asleep against the streetlight, until the intense beeping of the _walk_ sign turned green woke him up. He showed up thirty minutes before the others, and his face in the wall-length mirrors told him to get at least a little sleep.

"You alright?" Hoseok's face shifted, his concerned glance to the man adjacent to him.

"My duvet kept falling to the floor and woke me up, it was so cold, and the sounds in our apartment…scared me," the night surely didn't leave him in comfort. He felt rather sick and uneasy for each time the coldness grabbed ahold of his ankles. Slowly making its way over his body. Then he had to retrieve the cover, try to fall back asleep, but flinched and twitched under the sheets for each time a sound broke the silence.

It was just slight noises like the wind outside, their neighbor talking loudly, whistling in the hallway and rustling from the living room. But Hyungwon was too paranoid and scared to open his eyes.

Hoseok scoffed.

"You could have called, I'd bring my masculinity and protected you," concern aside, Hoseok quipped with a wide grin.

Hyungwon slapped his shoulder.

"I prefer tanner boys."

Hyunwoo stepped through the doors, brows raised, either to what Hyungwon said, or the fact; the other dancers were early. Both men on the floor glanced up to him, he cleared his throat and maneuvered over to the stereo.

Kihyun was home when Hyungwon stepped into their apartment. Hyungwon felt relieved, and thanked heavens for letting his roommate be bound to their friendship. The shorter listened with interest as Hyungwon spoke of his night. He took it way more seriously than Hoseok, and almost scolded him for not calling.

"I didn't want to ruin your day with Honey, I know he's busy with school," Hyungwon apologized and scooped rice onto his chopsticks.

"If you were so scared you couldn't sleep, we could have come over the both of us."

"It was late."

"Christ, Wonnie, you didn't sleep at all."

Kihyun's brows drew together and he leaned back in his seat.

"Would you feel better if I invite Honey over next time?"

"No, no, are you crazy it will ruin for you."

"Are you sure? I know he won't mind."

"Kihyun, it's okay. It was probably a one-time thing."

Which it wasn’t.

Hyungwon stepped out of the shower and slipped on a puddle he had made. There was a man in the mirror. Hyungwon whipped his head around to see no one, but the man was still in the mirror. His breath caught and he choked out a loud screech as he spun to his feet. He locked his bedroom door and slid down against the surface. He was slowly losing his sanity, all these noises and sudden shadows flicking over his vision drove him into paranoia.

He had a reaction to the lack of sleep, he imagined everything, and it scared him even more. His fingers twitched to call Kihyun, ask him to come home. But he had told him he was okay.

He had to live through it.

¨

"I can ask him for you," Hoseok said between munching on his protein bar.

"No."  
"C'mon, you have a crush on him, let me boost you two into a relationship. You know I'm _the_ love doctor out there," he stated proudly, leaned against the wall and stretched his legs out.  
" _Had_ , I had a crush on him. Until he rejected me, and you know this," Hyungwon's tone was annoyed, more to hide the inner clenching pain.

"But Won, you need someone, clearly. Get laid and stuff you know."  
Hyungwon's cheeks flared up, glanced over to the person they talked about. Hyunwoo was indeed hot, and his eyes always glimmered in the lights above the practice room's floor. His body moved in amazing waves and his rechargeable energy was mesmerizing. While Hyungwon and Hoseok slackened down on the moves, Hyunwoo spun around with as much energy as he started with.

"He rejected me," Hyungwon reminded him again. Hoseok decided to shut up when his eyes lowered to the floor.

"What about these sounds? Is it haunted?"

A shiver controlled his body in the next second. He had forgotten about the man in his mirror.

He shook his head, not wanting to bring the man up. It was his own imagination, the sleepless nights. Hoseok would never stop teasing him for it if he spoke.

Nodding, the older turned back to gulp down his water.

The bathroom mirror was empty. Only the reflection of him and the bathroom behind him. He locked his eyes, head against pillow and he waited for sleep to capture him. But instead his duvet fell to the floor and he felt as cold as if it was snow outside.

He cracked an eye open and saw a silhouette close to his door. He sat up, eyes on the figure and bent down to his floor to get the cover. The figure cocked his head and it was enough to send Hyungwon to cling to his wall. The shadow moved and Hyungwon fiddled with his phone, the flash shot out and the shadow was revealed.

His arm covered his face, but Hyungwon recognized him as the man in the mirror.

His skin was pale, almost white, a hint of gray. His hair was black, chopped around his ears and soft on his forehead. A round face, cute pointy nose and his thin lips.

Hyungwon tilted his head, looking at the man he found amusedly handsome. He stared back, the coldness getting worse and his body trembled.

"Wh-who are you?" he mumbled, but the man disappeared.

"What do you mean there was a man in your bedroom?" Kihyun threw himself around from the sink, stared over to the younger who by accident let the encounter slip out. "Did you invite someone over?"

"No, I- my blanket fell off and when I opened my eyes; he stood next to my door."

"Who?"

"I don't know he didn't answer. He vanished when I asked," Hyungwon knew how maniacal he sounded where he stood. A man, who vanished, and also drew his duvet off, not even himself would believe it. But he did, and it was terrifying.

"Did you even see this man's face?"

Hyungwon nodded, bit his tongue not to tell Kihyun the man was handsome.

Jooheon shifted on the chair, the one in the way for the cabinet to open properly.

 _Clunk_.

He shook the sound away and focused on the youngest male. His ballpoint pen pressed against his lips and careful eyes examining the place.

"Maybe it's haunted, it's an old place," Jooheon offered.

"Don't scare him more. We'll stay here tonight."  
The presence of the two men didn't make him comfortable. It didn't change anything. Instead, he peaked his eyes open to glance to the door. No one stood there. He felt bitter grips of disappointment on his body when he fell asleep. His blanket stayed on, and he slept fully the whole night.

¨

Hyungwon stared at the man on the end of his bed. He glared back, almost shocked. He had just arrived, barely managed to tug on the duvet before the man he thought slept threw himself off his pillow. A smile grew on his lips and his hands clutched the sheets. Hyungwon's eyes trailed the man's face, features as soft as last time. He couldn't be older than him, perhaps younger.

"Hi," Hyungwon tried, but the man only twitched in response. He spoke low, not wanting to wake up Kihyun and Jooheon and blow his chance to speak with the man.

The man brought the coldness with him, the temperature dropped immediately and the goosebumps on Hyungwon's arms traveled to his clothed body. The man stepped away from his bed, skeptically exchanging glances.

"Can you talk?" Hyungwon offered a smile.

"I can talk."  
Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat when the man replied. His voice was deep, soft, and now when he was supposed to sleep, it felt soothing.

"What's your name?"

The man shifted, turned around and Hyungwon darted forward to grab ahold of the man's shoulder. But his hand went right through.

As amused as him, the man turned around. Hyungwon stared at his hand and the man looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What…" he whispered, looked up on the man and he almost screamed when he noticed how close he was.

Leaning over the bedframe, he held his body up with one hand as his other hand moved to touch Hyungwon's cheek. It was cold, his coarse fingertips rubbed against his skin. His heart jumped and he hitched a gasp.

"Why aren't you screaming, running away?" the man drew off the bed and he stood straight as he had from the beginning. "Fuck, you're no fun anymore."

"Wait!" he said a bit too loud, but if the man was about to leave for good, he at least had to answer a question or two. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The man grimaced, rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall behind him.

"Changkyun," he answered the dark, piercing eyes looking at Hyungwon's lithe body. He felt warm at the sudden attention, only because his face flushed. "Would have thought you guessed it by now."  
Hyungwon cocked his head. "What?"

"I'm a ghost, I play around with you now and then."

Changkyun smiled when Hyungwon's eyes widened. He looked happy, as if he sensed the hammering speed in his chest.

"You…play around? You don’t haunt me? Doesn't ghosts haunt people?" he felt his head expand with questions, simultaneously losing himself in how attractive this man- uhm, ghost was.

He shook his head, the soft strands moved. "I haunted the guy upstairs, but as you know; he passed away. Now I'm just looking for fun, but seems like this apartment building is filled with people who doesn't believe in ghosts."

"I believe in ghosts," Hyungwon ushered out. Crawled an inch more over his sheets.

"Do you? I have never seen anyone look at me like you just did," he noticed Hyungwon's move forward, but kept himself motionless as to predict his moves.

"Changkyun? Right?" the man nodded. "What can I do to make you stay?"

He scoffed. "Usually people ask me to leave, hire ghost busters and whatever-ghost-people to get rid of me with incoherent mumbles and candles they expect to work. Why are you asking me to stay?"

"I-I honestly don't know. But your presence is…nice and you're ha-," Hyungwon stopped.

"If you want me to stay you can try to be more scared, it'll draw me to you," he winked, and the next second left Hyungwon alone.

¨

_Scared._

Hyungwon had to be scared.

To each sound the apartment offered, he turned around, made his face twist in fear. But after several tries, he figured out acting wasn't enough. Instead, he gathered enough snacks and movie recommendations to get scared the fuck out. When the bedtime came, he didn't feel as safe in the dark as he would have.

Not because of the thought of Changkyun, he wanted to see him. But the bride in one of the movies haunted his mind, the psychopath in the third movie, and the witch in the fifth. He felt all presences in his room, and he couldn't help drawing his duvet over his head.

He felt coldness weight over his cover, weight sunk on his bed. He didn't want to peak out. The bride's bloody white dress pictured in his head. She sat there with her knife waiting to stab him.

"Hi," a hand landed on his trembling duvet covered shoulder.

Hyungwon let go of his breath. Looked over the brim of his cover and peaked through when he saw Changkyun. The man's face was neutral, looking at him carefully.

"Your fear is radiating through the whole town, barely got my hands on you before someone else did," he grinned, and Hyungwon couldn't tell if he joked or not.

Hyungwon moved closer to the man. His fingers went through his arm, like last time. He sighed, an inner voice shouting at him for not touching the ghost yet.

He chuckled. "You can't really touch me, I can touch you though."  
It wasn't an offer, Hyungwon heard his tone. But he nodded and waited for the ghost to touch him. Eventually, he did. A hand carded through his hair and he leaned into the touch.

"You're a weird one."

"Can you feel it? When I try to touch you?" he had a small hope he felt it, at least a little tickle. But his stomach dropped, and he looked away.

"No, if it's hard enough I might feel it as water against your fingertips, but don't waste energy on it."

The hand moved down to his nape, fingers circling around, pushing his tension away. His outer metacarpals stroked against his jaw, all the way until a finger lifted his chin. He gazed into his eyes, watched the dark, melancholic orbs.

"Why so sad?" Changkyun whispered. Hyungwon felt the need to lean in, the little distance between them so tempting to close. "Don't worry about the guy, the…" he waved his hand. "Hyunwoo guy. I've seen you, and you're someone I wouldn't let go of."

Hyungwon hiccupped and drew away. His shoulders drew up under his ears, but he felt the weight lift off.

"Thank you," he sniffed and dried the beginning of his tear stream. If he were there with him, he definitely would not waste the time crying. "Hey um, am I allowed to ask this? I have seen different things and some movies say you shouldn't and I wondered-," he stopped, Changkyun's eyes following his.

"It's okay to ask," he murmured, Hyungwon swore he felt his breath against his cheek.

"How did you die?"

"Car accident," he closed his eyes, leaned in and their foreheads touched.

A flash of light, scrambling and screeching sounded. A loud crash, and a scene showed up. A car laid on its roof in the ditch, another one completely scraped for parts. Everything scattered around, there was no way anyone could have left the scene alive.

Sirens sounded, and suddenly there were voices rushing into his ear. They spoke in doctor language, they spoke in riddles, all at once and nothing could be picked up.

Changkyun drew away, eyes opening and Hyungwon saw his sorrow.

He forgot he couldn't touch him, his arms went through the man as he tried to embrace him.

He smiled.

"Don't worry."

Hyungwon turned to open his drawer. The man got to his feet, and before he could pull his glasses out, he exclaimed his departure.

"Already? No, wait a little," he leaned over the bed's edge, not wanting to let the ghost leave.

"Until next time," he winked.

¨

Hyungwon panted as he fell to his knees. Hoseok bent down and Hyunwoo leaned back to catch his breath.

"I think it's enough for today," he stated.

"Me too," Hyungwon and Hoseok huffed.

They gathered their stuff and a blond boy walked up to them when they stepped out into the hall. Hoseok recognized the man immediately, and suddenly all the two others heard was their flirting as they stayed behind to…to do whatever.

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon were left in silence. Awkward silence. Hyungwon cleared his throat, payed attention to the plain wall close to himself. The older stared forward, ignoring his presence almost.

If it weren't for the presence of the ghost recently, he would have felt the need to talk to him. Try to flirt, try to make him fall for him. But now he had embraced the fact and decided to let Hyunwoo not like him the way he liked him.

They said only a goodbye as they left, each in their own direction. Kihyun's eyes landed on him, and he gave a reassuring smile.

"Did you talk with him?"

"No," he replied, grabbed two of the four grocery bags Kihyun tried to hold.

"You'll find someone better, he can't see the value in you," the shorter smiled and they walked home. While Kihyun placed the result of his shopping into the kitchen. Hyungwon sat down in the bathroom. Glaring into the mirror.

He tried to come up with a different reason to how he would get terrified. But ended up slipping into slumber on the warm tiles.

"You shouldn't sleep here," a voice woke Hyungwon up. The door was closed, the light from outside extinguished. The mirror was still empty, and the bathroom had only himself as a presence.

After repeating the sentence, he figured out it was only in his head. He waddled into the apartment on wiggly legs, confused if Kihyun let him sit in the bathroom for three hours. Did he even brush his teeth? Said man laid in his bed, curled up against Jooheon's back.

Hyungwon stepped over the threshold to his room. Bounced on the mattress as he dropped down and stared into the ceiling.

_You're someone I wouldn't let go of._

Where are you?

¨

Hyungwon whimpered, his pitched voice rumbled through his ears.

He opened his eyes to the familiar walls of his room. Sweat running down his temple, and his body quivered. The blanket was on the floor, he had kicked it. A creak sounded from the window, and he let his breath ease out of him.

"I honestly thought I was the reason you squirmed," he quipped and stepped around the bed. He squatted down and dried the sweat off his face. "Nightmares are almost worse than death himself."

Hyungwon panted, scooted over in hope for the man to sit down, or better; lay down.

"You're here?"

Nodding, Changkyun laid next to him, found his hand and laid a cold grip over his. It didn't feel like skin on skin, rather skin on leather. Like it was draped over him, no weight to pin it down, only covering.

"I'm attracted to fear. While watching you, I absorb it and also enjoy the feeling of me causing it," he chuckled. "Until I realize I'm not the reason you're scared."

Hyungwon rolled his head to look at the man. His gaze was locked on the ceiling, like Hyungwon had.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"No?"

"I just want you here, with me."

"Me?" his voice cracked, turned to glance at Hyungwon.

He looked at the ghost's lips, back to his eyes, and down. He leaned closer, until he knew it was enough for them to touch, pursed his lips and kissed what felt like air. He lidded his eyes, but saw the other through it. He leaned back, carefully watching Changkyun, but he did nothing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and rolled onto his back.

It took seconds, before Changkyun moved, draped his arm over his waist. His chapped lips covered a little patch of Hyungwon's neck.

"It's not going to work, you're a human," Changkyun whispered. His chest pressed against Hyungwon was cold, and the space where there should have been a heart beating was motionless.

"I'm willing to try."


End file.
